Sehat Saja Dulu
by revabhipraya
Summary: Rin demam di masa ujian. / untuk Event Ambalan Koin Receh


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Rin demam di masa ujian.

 **Sehat Saja Dulu** oleh reycchi

 _untuk Event Ambalan Koin Receh_

* * *

.

.

.

Sore itu, Rin demam tinggi.

Iya, demam dalam artian sesungguhnya. Keningnya panas, lehernya panas, tangannya panas, kakinya panas, bahkan jari-jarinya juga terasa panas. Pokoknya satu badan _full_ panas seperti lagu Band Gusi.

Rin merasa ... seolah malam itu adalah akhir baginya.

Padahal kata Bu Dokter Neru tadi siang, Rin hanya menderita radang tenggorokan. Tahu sendiri kan, kalau tenggorokan sudah kena, telinga dan hidung juga akan ikut heboh? Rin tahu itu, tahu sekali. Saking tahunya sampai tempe dilewat. Hahaha, jayus.

Masa bodoh dengan telinganya yang berdengung dan hidungnya yang meler tanpa henti, Rin masih bisa tahan. Rin dengan terongnya―eh, seterong maksudnya―menahan kedua hal itu, dan dia sanggup. Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika sang panas tingkatnya berlebih sampai membuat Rin merasa sedang dibakar di dasar Palung Mariana?

Sebentar, Palung Mariana itu adanya di dasar laut.

Ganti, dibakar di tengah-tengah Gurun Sahara kalau begitu.

Rin ingin masuk kulkas saja, tolong.

Lola, ibu Rin, kini sedang sibuk mengompres dahi putri semata wayangnya. Mungkin sudah tiga kali beliau mengambil kain yang telah hangat di dahi Rin, mencelupkanya ke dalam air, lalu menaruhnya kembali di dahi Rin. Siklus itu terus berputar sampai mata Rin siwer melihat ibunya yang kelewat telaten.

"Mam, besok ujian ..." Rin meringis dengan mata tertutup. Matanya terlalu panas sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

"Mau ujian kayak gimana badan kamu aja masih panas begini," balas Lola gemas sambil membalik kain kompres di dahi anaknya. "Mending kalo bisa fokus."

"Bisa, kok ..." bantah Rin, masih tidak rela harus ikut ujian susulan.

"Nanti berangkatnya gimana?" Lola bertanya lagi. "Mama gak bisa anter loh, harus ke kantor."

"Rin naik bus sendiri, deh." Rin mengangkat tangannya, meletakannya di atas kain kompres yang mulai menghangat. "Oh, atau minta nebeng temen yang rumahnya deket sini."

"Siapa? Rinto?" Lola mengerutkan dahi. "Nggak, ah! Masa demam begini naik motor? Kena angin entar tambah parah lagi!"

"Daripada Rin sendirian di bus, 'kan?"

"Udah, besok pokoknya kamu istirahat aja! Mama ambil cuti deh, biar bisa nemenin kamu di rumah."

Mata Rin spontan membuka. "Kalo Mama cuti, anterin Rin ke kampus ..."

"Ini anak malah ngelunjak," gumam Lola kesal. Diambilnya kain kompres, direndam di air dingin sejenak, lalu kembali diletakkan di atas dahi Rin. "Nggak, nggak boleh. Besok istirahat dulu. Titik."

Rin merengut lagi layaknya marmut keselek semut. Kalau Lola sudah mendoktrin, kata-katanya itu gak akan bisa dicabut. Yah, beda tipis lah, hukumnya sama Pedang Alexander. Bedanya mungkin pedang itu bisa dicabut oleh keturunan sejati sang raja, kalau omongan Lola mah, mau dicongkel pakai linggis atau dilindas pakai buldozer sekalipun nggak akan ngaruh. _The power of_ emak-emak, mungkin.

 _The power of_ emak-emak itu dalam beberapa situasi dan kondisi bisa mengalahkan Supreman, loh. Misalnya dalam hal ... kocokan arisan, atau senam sehat setiap Minggu pagi. Emak-emak emang paling jago ikut begituan.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Setelah rengutan ala marmutnya gagal meluluhkan hati sang ibunda, Rin memutuskan untuk pasrah. Iya, pasrah sepasrah-pasrahnya. Pasrah sampai dia merasa lemas lunglai tak berdaya. Pasrah sampai― _STOP_.

Pokoknya, Rin merasa demamnya yang semakin tinggi membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir waras. Mau mendebat ibunya pun percuma kalau kata-kata yang keluar hanya "balonku ada empat, tadinya ada lima" dengan sumbang. Maklum, Rin ini _deaf tone_.

"Mam ... mam ... maaam ..." Rin mulai menyerukan panggilan Lola baginya. Entah berapa persen kesadarannya terbentuk saat ia mengucap ini. Kemungkinan besar nol persen, sih.

"Duh, ini anak." Lola kembali meraba dahi Rin dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Semakin panas ternyata. "Kamu tidur deh, biar enakan."

Rin tidak merespons. Agaknya kesadaran sang gadis pirang sudah ditarik ke dunia sana. Dunia mimpi, maksudnya. Jangan berasumsi yang aneh-aneh dulu.

Lola mengulas senyum tipis. "Istirahat ya, Nak."

Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar Rin yang dipenuhi ornamen bunga-bunga. Untungnya, bukan bunga bangkai.

.

Rin bangun di pagi hari dengan suhu tubuh yang lebih rendah dibandingkan semalam. Ia meraba-raba nakas, mencari ponsel yang ia letakkan di sana semalam.

"Mana, ya?" gumam Rin sambil terus meraba nakas di samping ranjangnya. Ini lagi nakasnya hobi menyembunyikan barang yang ia letakkan.

 _Grep_.

"Hah, akhirnya," desah Rin pelan. Ditariknya ponsel itu lalu didekatkannya ke wajah. Berhubung ibunya melarang Rin untuk menuntut nilai―ujian sama dengan menuntut nilai, bukan?―ke kampus, jadilah Rin hanya akan mengirim pesan kepada dosennya. Sekadar mengabari kalau dia sakit dan tidak bisa hadir, daripada nantinya nilai ujian akhir Rin lingkaran sempurna? Nol, maksudnya.

Rin mengerutkan dahi setelah ponselnya menyala sempurna. Baiknya gimana ya, isi pesan yang akan ia kirim kepada dosen tercinta? Pake emot peluk cium, gitu? Atau pake emot orang sakit yang kulitnya warna ijo? Atau cuma pake emot titik dua buka kurung? Yang mana?

"Nggak usah pake emot kali, ya," gumam Rin pelan sambil memeriksa kontaknya. Dosen yang bersangkutan ini sudah ia miliki belum ya, nomor ponselnya?

Rupanya dosen ikemen berbadan sekuriti hati helo kiti yang akan dikiriminya pesan belum Rin miliki nomornya.

 _Mpos_ , batinnya dalam hati.

Rin terpaksa harus mencari nomor ponsel dosennya di _website_ resmi jurusan. _Website_ resmi jurusannya memang keren, menyediakan mulai dari materi kuliah, bank soal, bank materi, bahkan _e-learning_ juga! Rin pribadi nggak doyan belajar lewat _internet_ sih, tapi informasi yang terdapat di dalamnya sangat membantu manusia-manusia hobi salin-tempel seperti teman satu angkatannya. Susah amat ya, sebut saja tukang copas.

Beruntungnya Rin, nomor dosen yang dicarinya baru di- _update_ kemarin. Berarti dosen itu nomornya masih aktif, 'kan?

.

 _Nama: Kamui Gakupo, S. Si., M. Si._

 _Alamat: Jl. Syalala No. 3_

 _Telepon/HP: 080808080808_

.

 _Ini nomor cantik amat_ , gumam Rin sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Syok rupanya dia melihat nomor ponsel berpola indah itu. Lebih indah daripada nomor berurut, deh. Jangan-jangan si Bapak ini juragan kartu SIM?

Kembali ke cerita, akhirnya Rin meniriskan pikiran gilanya―anggap saja makanan―dan kembali fokus mengirim pesan kepada sang dosen.

 _Isinya gimana, ya?_

"Pak, hari ini saya nggak bisa ikut ujian karena sakit. Saya susulan minggu depan bisa?"

 _Agak ... kurang sopan._

"Pak, mohon maaf banget saya sakit jadi nggak bisa ikut ujian. Saya demam Pak, deman tinggi banget sampai rasanya kayak dibakar. Mana ibu saya marah-marah waktu saya bilang mau ngampus. Gimana ya Pak, saya juga pingin ujian sekarang cuma apa daya situasi dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Kalo saya minta susulan, boleh, Pak?"

 _Terlalu ... curcol._

"Pak, saya sakit, gak bisa hadir ujian. Minta susulan, bisa?"

 _Kok, kurang ajar ..._

"Pak, maaf banget saya gak bisa hadir ujian karena sakit. Kalau saya minta susulan minggu depan, apa bisa, Pak? Terima kasih."

 _Nah._

Segera saja Rin kirim pesan tersebut kepada pihak yang bersangkutan, Pak Kamui Gakupo. Berhubung Rin lagi kere alias sekarat pulsa, ia menggunakan aplikasi Watsep yang lagi ngetren di kalangan pengajar. Segera saja dia _chat_ si Bapak yang fotonya ...

Rin sontak ngakak. "Ini kenapa foto si bapak sekuriti BENERAN pake baju sekuriti?!"

Memang iya, Gakupo―di dalam foto profilnya―tengah mengenakan satu stel pakaian yang biasa digunakan satpam. Rin mulai heran, apa si Bapak tidak punya kostum lain yang lebih uwow?

Selesai berngakak ria, Rin segera mengirim pesan tersebut kepada sang Bapak. Terpaksa ia tahan-tahan tawanya agar tidak lagi ngakak saat menekan tombol _send_. Rin gak kuat melihat foto profilnya, sumpah. Ternyata sang Bapak bukan cuma badannya yang sekuriti, tapi pakaiannya juga.

Pesan Rin dijawab dua puluh menit kemudian.

"Sembuh saja dulu."

Rin mengerjap.

 _Sembuh saja dulu._

 _Sembuh._

 _Saja._

 _Dulu._

 _SEMBUH DULU KATANYA?!_

Tangis haru keluar dari mata ... hati Rin―menangis dalam hati maksudnya. Dibalasnya pesan sang Bapak dengan ucapan terima kasih ala kadarnya, padahal mulut ... hatinya berjuta kali menghaturkan terima kasih kepada sang Bapak beserta semesta.

Halah, lebay.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rin bersyukur memiliki dosen berbadan sekuriti hati helo kiti―lebih penting hatinya, sih.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ini... au, ah. (/.\\)

Sekadar ide iseng lewat gegara saya sakit terus waktu minta susulan dosennya nyuruh sembuh dulu. Based on true story, tapi biar greget tambahin sana-sini, dungs. Aslinya si Bapak nggak pake foto sekuriti, kok :"(

Buat Candra Kirana penyelenggara Event Ambalan Koin Receh ini, makasih banyak udah bikin jiwa recehku bangkit! Eh, pada dasarnya aku emang receh sih, tapi udah lama nggak nulis fanfik receh jadi agak susah juga mulainya. Nggak nyangka juga ini bisa jadi (walau pendek).

Akhir kata, semoga kalian suka dan ditunggu komentarnya~ /o/


End file.
